bookofmelvin115fandomcom-20200215-history
(PUPPET) CHARACTERS
ATTENTION!! if there are any videos that these characters appear in which I forgot to mention, let me know and I will add it in and put your name in (_____) to give you credit for catching that. please note that I am trying to get everything up on the wiki. ED WILFRED Ed Wilfred is one of the most popular characters on MrHorses Channel. he is featured in over 50+ videos. he even has a series based on him. he is an old man who farts, eats, sleeps, complains. overall your average grandpa. his spouse Irma is what keeps him in line. ED is Voiced by Trevor and is based off of Trevors grandpa- Ed. Trevor is quoted saying- "out of all of the characters i would say Ed is my favorite. there is something about Ed the puppet which connects with me. if its the connection of him being based on his grandpa or just due to the funny things his character does i don't know but out of all my characters, i can truly say Ed is my favorite." Character History Ed was Born in 1949 but believes he was involved in events prior to his birth. he is married to Irma "the Witch" as he calls her and has two kids- John Goodman and Mario. him and Irma also adopted a Mexican named hose but changed it to luigi until his death in 2000 due to a dog getting loose and ripping the stuffing out of him. RIP Luigi. he works part time as a news anchor for the tv station- Bloggers and has his own series known as Old Mans Quest (OMQ) likes and dislikes ED loves America, he gets a hard on for America. he loves July 4th, nascar, the Indy 500, doing nothing, calling Irma a Witch, taking baths, harassing Bitimen and Chef Pee Pee, Eating Pudding cups, eating doritos, and the New England patriots. Ed dislikes Nick Foles, the Eagles, super bowl 52, Irma, Ham, baked potatos, King Strongass, Fish, and Jackie chu. VIDEOS FEATURING ED * Old Mans Quest Series * Gaming W/ Puppets * #MMM 31- About ED Wilfred * Bloggers 1-3 * Puppet Vacation ep1-8 * About Erwin Shrodinger * The Giver Review * Jackie Chu Goes to work * Puppet AA Meeting * Puppet 4th of july * Professor Ed (Spanish) * Puppet Thanksgiving * The New Law * Night Shift * Puppet Christmas * Puppet New Years * Family Feud (puppet Edition) * Puppet Super Bowl 51 (go Patriots) * Ed takes a bath * Ed's Science lab * Jeffy Jeffy * Jackie chu does laundry 3 * National Puppet day * Eds Science lab 2 * Poo Poo's interview * Ed's squirrel problem * Puppet summer * Puppet 4th of july 2 * Old Man's Quest trailer * The Movie Theater * Puppet Easter * Spring Break at the Wilfred's ® most vulgar video IRMA Wilfred The one who should not be named... Hurricane Irma is also a fan favorite along side Ed. she is voiced by Trevor and was for one episode voiced by Riley but has since been exclusive to Trevor. Irma has a sister name Laureta who will appear in the future. her sister will be voiced by Riley. Irma is the grandma who loves everyone until someone insults her cooking and then it gets heated. Irma is based on Trevors grandma - Paula Roessler who is married to the real Ed. Character History Irma was born on April 20th 1947. she is sane unlike Ed who has flashbacks. Irma has two kids along with Ed - John Goodman and Mario. she is the proud owner of her very own flower shop. she also hosts a cooking show called "What's Cooking Good Looking." Likes and Dislikes Irma likes to Cook, have family over to her house, Ham, Macaroni, Chef Pee Pee's cooking, Turkey, saying Soggy like a dog, among other questionable things, and spending time with Ed she dislikes Country music, rap, other people one upping her cooking, cooking turkey on the day of thanksgiving, the word CHIPS, buying Ed Pudding cups. Videos featuring Irma * Puppet Thanksgiving * Puppet Christmas * Puppet New Years * Ed takes a bath * Jackie Chu Does Laundry 3 * Puppet Super Bowl 51 * Puppet Vacation S2 * Ed's Squirrel Problem * Puppet summer * Movie Theater * puppet Easter * Spring Break at the Wilfred's ® JACKIE CHU Jackie Chu is a fan favorite as well, he is featured in many SML videos and also visits Indy to film with Trevor and crew. He was voiced by Trevor in the original Jackie chu Does laundry, but was changed to Riley for the second one but changed back to Trevor in the third one. He sports a crown on his head which led to jokes about his preference. Character History Jackie Tow Chu III was born on August 19th 1960. He has two sons named Tu and Ike. Ike lives in Indy while Tu lives in Pensacola FL. He was the third Puppet to arrive at the Horse House in May of 2015. He became known on the Channel for his works on doing Laundry. It was the most popular video on the channel until March 12th 2017. Jackie Chu also is a teacher in FL. His crown was destroyed while fighting a "Cat Dinner" which went wrong. Likes and Dislikes Jackie Chu likes doing laundry, cooking, calling Ed a Dumb Sh#t, teaching calculus, making IPAD's, throwing rocks at cats, trying to cook cats, and being Asian. Bonus he likes driving a Toyota and a Zazuki He dislikes Ike and Tu, people being ignorant, people saying hes a math teacher, little brats, Ed, Plantie, Officer Goodman, Rain, North Korea, Alaska, Tide pods, AA batteries, and Highways he absolutely freaking hates highways. Videos featuring Jackie Chu * Jackie Chu does Laundry 1-3 * Old Mans Quest s1-3 * Bloggers 1-3 * Puppet Vacation 1-8 * Family Feud * Jackie Chu reacts to SML * Puppet Thanksgiving * Puppet New years * Jackie Chu goes to work * Giver Review * Jeffy Jeffy * Puppet Super Bowl 51 * Puppet AA meeting * Movie Theater Chef Arnold Pee Chef Arnold Pee aka Chef Pee Pee is also a fan favorite. Voice by Trevor's dad Mic, Chef Pee Pee has a special spice to him. he is unstable and funny, hes willing to cuss out his boss if needed. he is most famous for his line "We Don't Have No F-ing pudding cups.... old man" (OMQ ep1 s1) Mic stated that- " I like the videos with Chef Pee Pee, hes funny. I like him (in Italian accent) he takes no craps from no one." Character History Chef Arnold Pee was born on March 17th 1989. He has a small family consisting of 5 members in his direct family. his father, King Wallingford was the one to teach Arnold how to cook. Arnold has two step brothers- Jimmy dean and Bittamen Carlos. Chef Arnold began working for Ed after Ed took his Spaghetti at a restaurant in France. Chef Pee Pee helps Irma who abuses him daily for not cleaning his hair. only 5 times has he not spit into her food which those 5 times were when she wasn't home. Chef Pee Pee speaks his mind and is not afraid to cuss out his boss: Ed. He is smart and trustworthy unless he is drunk which it gets wild. Likes and Dislikes Chef Pee pee likes the outdoors, cooking, cocane I mean flour, pranking Ed,cats, wearing his scarf like a bandana, and singing his favorite tune "yeah! yeah! yeah, yeah" Chef Pee Pee dislikes Irma water boarding him, Ed, Mexican food, making Mexican food, the pacific ocean, Boston Guy, and being called Pee Pee. Videos Featuring Pee Pee. * (private) the Original puppet news * Jackie chu does laundry 1-3 * puppet mania * puppet vacation 1-8 * Old mans quest ep1- 8 s1 * puppet thanksgiving * puppet new years * Puppet Super Bowl 51 * Movie Theater * Cooking with Pee Pee John Goodman Officer John Clover Goodman is also a fan favorite among fans. he was among Chef Pee Pee the first puppets to arrive at the Horse House in 2015. Among Ed, Goodman is Trevor's second favorite character to play. he is featured along side officer Poo Poo. Character History Born on April 3rd 1980. John enlisted into the IMPD on June 4th 2014. He took Officer Pointdexter Mardes as his partner on December 19th 2015. the two went on many calls, and stopped many crimes. Pointdexter and John would first get into a investigation when a certain Monkey named McMonkey attacked Pointdexter injuring him. a year later a Monkey by the name Bungo Yutarian attacked Pointdexter in retaliation for his brother being killed by Goodman. After some medical practices the two where back in action. Likes and dislikes John likes Trump, USA, Navy, Marines, COD, Fortnite, Xbox, football (USA), and Cats. John dislikes Pointdexter but only on Tuesdays, horror movies, and Steve. Videos featuring Goodman. * Jackie chu does laundry 1 and 2 * Old Mans Quest S1 * BAR * Puppet Vacation 1-8 * the new law * Puppet thanksgiving * Puppet New Years * Puppet Super Bowl 51 * Puppet Summer Pointdexter Mardes (Officer Poo Poo) Officer Pointdexter Mardes also known as Officer Poo Poo is the partner of Goodman. first appearing in Jackie Chu Does Laundry 2, Poo Poo has become common place within the MrHorse Universe ;). Voiced by Riley, Poo Poo is nervous and hesitant to act in certain situations, but when duty calls, he grows a pair and does what he does best.... getting attacked by monkies. Poo Poo is the only puppet in the series to be attacked by 2 monkies in the same series. Poo Poo is said to be Riley's favorite character to play. Character History Pointdexter was born on September 12th 1987. His father was a train conductor and his mother was a hair dresser. it wasn't until when he was 7 that his father was killed in a train crash, foul play was expected. this was the first push to him wanting to be a cop. then on September 11th 2001, Pointdexter realized he wanted to be in the U.S Air Force. he was ready to serve his country until he took the eye test, and failed. Pointdexter was found to be colorblind in his right eye. this prohibited him from flying in the Air Force. his buddy Gus (boston guy) recommended him to work for the police force. so on December 19th 2015 Pointdexter was given his badge and his gun and was placed under the command of Officer John Goodman. Likes and Dislikes Poo poo loves eating food, MTN DEW, Fnaf, Markiplayer, videogames, books, girls, apes, and birds Poo Poo dislikes Mcdonalds, hello neighbor, unstoppable (2010), and Steve videos featuring Pointdexter * Jackie chu does laundry 2 * puppet vacation 1-8 * the new law * Puppet thanksgiving * puppet super bowl 51 * Puppet Summer Bitamen Narcos Escabar Carlos Bitamen is one of the odd sort of character (best grammar lol) Bitamen was recently introduced, first appearing in the new law and went on to star in family feud among other titles. he is voiced by Trevor and Riley. Riley provided Bitamens voice in the new law but has since been voiced by Trevor. Character History Born on May 5th 1999 which yes makes him only 19 years old, was born in a wealthy family. his mother Patricia was loving and sweet while his dad Juan was on him for not doing work. Bitamen was an early bloomer, growing his first mustache in 2nd grade and a deep voice in 3rd. Carlos became good friends with his brother (chef Pee Pee) that he asked to work with him. when Pee Pee took him in under his wing at Ed and Irma's house, Bitamen failed to make simple taco bell tacos. realizing he couldn't cook he turned to being a butler. this is when he started to work for Ed at age of only 13. on his 14th birthday Bitamen set out to get an education until late 2016 early 2017 when the Trump campaign came into power. Bitamen quit school and went back to Ed and pee pee to get his job back. everything was good until June 14th 2017 when Bitamen was passed out on the floor. A Dog named Bailey snuck into his room and ripped Bitamen's nose off. after weeks of recovery he accepted his new look and has since lived on. Likes and Dislikes Bitamen likes the Netflix series- Narco's, taco bell, Irma, red suits, mustaches, Prince, Michael Jackson, and Gondi Bitamen dislikes Ed, Trump, Hillary, and Steve Videos Featuring Bitamen. * the new law * family feud 1-3 * puppet vacation s2 * ed takes a bath * puppet thanksgiving * puppet new years * jeffy jeffy * puppet super bowl 51 * puppet summer *Movie theater *Cooking with Pee Pee Ike Chu Ike is the son of Jackie Chu and brother of Tu. voiced by Mason Felwok, Ike has a high pitched girl voice which makes him annoying. Even though he is small and has no eye slant, he is not scared to speak his mind. Ike does not hold back, going as far to curse out his dad when he failed to boil a cat in a pot. Character History Born on March 22nd 2010 in central Asia to an unknown woman and a man named Jackie Chu. his first few years include making ipad, ipod, iPhone, iwatch, and 50Million+ more i's........ He first arrived in the spring of 2016 from the U.s.s (United Scream Service) and continued working. to this day he makes 40+ ipads a day Like and Dislike he likes Jackie Chu and tu, Kermit, Ally, Marcius, plantie, Ed, Irma, and China Ike dislikes Japanese food, Jeffy, Bitamen, Mongolians, and Steve Videos featuring Ike * Jackie chu goes to work 2 * Jackie Chu does laundry 3 * Puppet vacation S2 (brief appearance) * Movie theater Plantie Plantie the Plant is a beast. Was voiced by Mason Felwok (puppet summer) since has been voiced by Riley (2017-present) , plantie first appeared in the puppet summer episode as a background character throwing shade at Ed. Plantie is a favorite amongst the cast and those in the community. he will be the first character to get a T-Shirt made of him. character History Plantie blossomed on the 20th of April. he was not a normal plant as you can see. Irma while gardening noticed him start to talk so she took him out back and dusted off the old shotgun. when she came back, plantie was gone. he was last seen yelling "oh hell nah this old hag tryin to kill me.. damn math teacher." Plantie went where he could have water and that was down in a van down by the river. in the summer when there was no water in the river, he moved to the pool until Ed arrived. he roasted Ed and then followed him back to his house and that is were he stayed until the movie theater opened. He somehow got a job working there as an assisting manager. he now lives in the Popcorn machine likes and dislikes Plantie like Classic Jazz, Hip hop, Roses, Sunflowers, Kendrick lamar, Marcuis, Drake, Pink Guy, and Mr. Felwok Plantie dislikes Jake and Logan Paul, the logang, the jake paulers, Mr. Wang, Steve, Grumpy cat, Irma, Randy, and sand. Videos featuring Plantie. * Puppet summer * Movie theater * Puppet Easter Guy (Gus) Guy aka Gus is a common place character under different job titles. Voiced By Riley and Trevor this character has been seen in many videos under different descriptions. Boston Guy is his normal self, along with fire fighter Scott from the #5 department, a doctor, a handy man, a builder, a electrician, a plumber, a physician, an animal control man, and many more. character History Boston Guy was born on June 12th 1967 in a little town called "yeah" in Boston Massachusetts. His father- Brooklyn Guy was from Brooklyn and his mom was the sister of Mark Walburg. Boston Guy got the name Gus because he did a backflip into a pool. he became a handy man and a plumber with Mario bros (Poor Luigi R.I.P) Boston Guy liked his job and has racked up 43 jobs, even a cop under the command of SGT Ham. he has two kids Snooky (guess what state shes from) and Bob...... Just Bob. Likes and Dislikes Boston Guy likes Full Metal Jacket, Fire Fighting, Dogs, and cats (when not stuck in a tree), fall, snow, rain, tornados, and Potato chips Boston Guy dislikes Canned food, Goldfish, cats stuck in trees, Candy, his daughter, his wife, Bob, Steve, Melvin (hey?!?!) and frogs. Videos Featuring Gus * Ed takes a bath * Night shift * puppet Super Bowl * Puppet Thanksgiving * Puppet Vacation s2 * Eds Squirrel problem * Puppet summer * Movie theater Randy The Pirate this one is a unique character, voiced by Riley and Trevor, randy was first scene in Puppet summer. Randy is a drunk trying to get back to Florida, but decides to stay in Indy until Puppet Vacation 3 (hahaha coming 2019 lol) he has a hook for a hand and is friends with plantie. Trevor stated that while filming Puppet summer you could hear Rileys voice diminishing as he voiced Randy. (press F to pay respect) Character History Born on April 3rd 1971 in Cape Coral Florida, Randy has been on his own since birth. he became known when he took to the canals looting from docked boats. while scavenging he noticed a Gator in a swimming pool where days before he saw children playing. he leaped into action and fought the Gator. the Gator was able to Bite off his hand before he was sleeping with the fishes. Randy took off the hook from his harpoon and attached it where his hand use to be. he dragged the Gator back to his trailer and him and his buddies had Gator Burgers and Beer while watching Nascar. on the 4th of May Randy Set sail with 12 men to go on their regular looting when a monster with six heads took six of his men leaving 6 plus Randy. Randy then told his ship mates to abandon ship. only 5 hopped out. Randy and his Friend Jim Bob Cousin Jankins the 5th remained when a tornado swept them up and threw them half way cross the states into Indy. when he woke up Jim was no where to be seen. Randy, in a deep depression over the loss of his friends turned to beer and nascar. he made friends with Plantie and now watches nascar and goes to the Indy 500. Likes and Dislikes randy Likes being a proud Redneck, patriot, patriot fan, beer, indy car, nascar, Hooters, popcorn, frank, go fish, and Gators. Randy dislikes Tornadoes, Memes, marcuis, Steve, and the six headed monster Videos Featuring Randy * Puppet Summer * Movie Theater * Puppet Easter King Wallingford formally known as King Strong Bottom, king Wallingford is a king and over all rich guy. voiced by Trevor with a strong masculine rich fellow voice given to the character, king Wallingford is a 1st class kind of guy. (NOTE) for whatever reason Trevor told me that he changed the name to Wallingford instead of Strong Bottom. this was done not only because he wants to expand out into more originality and he does have royalty in his family and on his moms side has a freaking castled named after his great so on and so forth grandfather. Trevor is also the 12/11th great grandson of Lord Baltimore so anyone in Baltimore watching, your welcome for your state. Character History. Born on July 9th 1950, King Wallingford was destined to take the throne. although it was more of a toilet with a red carpet piece on the lid. since America didn't support kings, King Wallingford took to being a normal person with a cape and a royal crown. His family is royalty dating back to the Medieval times. he has inherited more than 100+ billion dollars from his family legacy. he has 3 kids Arnold, Victor, and Anna. Arnold as you know is a chef, Victor who is a Mob boss, and Anna, a High school cheer captain who loves to party and Uber. King owns a movie theater and plans to own the Atlanta Falcons football team. llikes and dislikes King likes the Atlanta Falcons, NFL, Castles, Bitamen, victor, Arnold, birds, swings, apple trees, Prince, Richard, officer poo poo, Yoda, and Gummy bears dislikes Anna, Ed, New England Patriots, super bowl 51, Steve, Justin Tmberlake, Goodman, and Plantie. Videos Featuring King * Puppet New Years * Puppet Super Bowl 51 * Puppet vacation 2 * Movie Theater Chella a Mysterious character only seen twice in the entire video series, Chella is a nurse. voiced by Noah in the summer episode and later changed to Trevor for the Movie theater. Her Husband Boston Guy (aka Richard/ Gus) have had two kids, Patrick and Hipsy Jyps. Mentioned a lot by Irma, Chella likes making Noodles. Character History Born on March 2nd, 1961. her parents Ed and Irma raised her until second grade when she started to teach them. she was smart and inrolled into the nurse school (100% legit school) Chella doesn't have much of a history but one thing is for sure, she likes noodles.